a cracked ruby
by rwbyrouge7275
Summary: After the breach of beacon the people of vale don't trust hunters and start to resent, stock, and beat the students, but when something like this happens to the leader of team RWBY she is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

So this my first thing that I've ever written that's not for school so I hope this goes well.

The story starts in between volumes two and three with the breach of Vale but in this universe Salem does not exist and Cinder has a different goal with her team

Chapter 1 the aftermath

Vale was a bustling city with lots of people going on with their day to day activity's. That is until that one fateful day where a big crash going through out the city, with sounds of the alarms telling people to run and hide activated.

The cause of the noise was from a train full of explosives came crashing in through an unfinished train track coming in from mountain Glenn. And emerging from the newly formed hole was a small army of Grimm, the sworn enemy of mankind.

But luckily for the people of vale, help was already there in the form of team RWBY. Being on the train to being on the train to begin with, and being huntresses the team took no time and started fighting slaughtering the Grimm before them. With the help of team JNPR, team CFVY, and the atlesian army the slaughter was quick and with the hole fixed by Glynda Goodwitch the attack only took a few minutes.

At first it seemed that no real damage was done, or at least none that Goodrich couldn't fix. This was not the case, while most of the grimm that came out to attack the group in front of them a handful of the older and more intelligent ones sneaked away from the major conflict. That's where the real damage was done, that when help got to the people and the grimm slain, the twenty grimm that were there ended up killing 300 people destroying 3 hotels and a safe that was meant to protect from a grim attack.

The people of Vale were furious about the attack, and about the friends, family, and loved ones that had died. Some people questioning the headmaster Ozpin and wondering why he is leading the school of warriors Beacon Academy.

* * *

Its been three weeks since that day and all students at Beacon are being held in the school due to them getting attacked by some of the citizens.

In team rwbys dorm after the days classes, it was quite with Blake reading a book, Weiss going over her notes from Doctor Ooblecks class, Yang reading a magazine about motorcycles, and lastly the leader Ruby had headphones on listening to some music, being board out of her mind.

After about half and hour of this Ruby had enough, so turning down her music and putting her headphones around her neck she asked "when are we going to be able to leave".

The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and turned their attention toward the young leader.

"This again," Weiss said in her usual annoyed tone when talking to Ruby

'Yes this again, its been three weeks and this lock-down plus the strict schedule, we can't do anything," everyone could see that their leader was at her breaking point.

"its too keep us safe," Blake said in her normal calm voice.

"Safe from what all the trouble is below us were in a floating school" the leader losing it more and more

Before Blake could say anything Yang entered the conversation "Ruby you need to calm down your getting too worked up over this,".

Ruby just responded with annoyed stare, which is when Yang got off her bed and went over to Rubys bed, jumping on it and taking a seat next to Ruby and started to rub and put her hand through it hair, its always calmed her down.

Ruby obviously calming down Yang started to speak again "she's right though, the schedule gives us no free time, we get rushed to breakfast, then rushed to out classes and lunch, then get rushed back to our dorms. Hell I can't even go to the damn bathroom without an Atlas soldier going with me."

"Ya I see your point I mean I cant even go to the library and I'm on my last book." Blake starting to look sad upon saying that last part.

Weiss who was quite for most of this conversation spoke out" will you three shut up, were stuck here and theirs nothing we can do about so you make use of your time and start studying."

After the heiress mini rant ended and went back to studying Blake just went back to reading her book while Yang turned her attention to Ruby only to realize that Ruby had seemed to have fallen asleep while she was messing with her hair

Yang laid Ruby on her bed and went back to hers to take a nap for herself.

* * *

In the headmasters office there sat professor Ozpin with his trademarked cup of coffee in his hand,

and staring at the Atlas general James Ironwood in front of him

"I'm ending this ridiculous lock-down James," Ozpin said in typical calm manner

"You can't be serious, but who am I kidding you always do this" the general said

"do what," Ozpin asked

"not seeing the bigger picture in the situation, you refuse to take action until the enemy is already at our doorstep ready to break it down".

"do you really take me as some kind of fool James, I'm not letting them leave the school grounds, but they can at least roam them," Ozpin was starting to lose his cool composure that this point

it took Ironwood a little while to respond he seemed to be thinking about something for a minute before he spoke again,"Fine this is your school you can do this if you want, but remember that the council gave me control over vale for the rest of the month and If I find any of your students in the city they will be arrested and interrogated."

all Ozpin said was okay and upon hearing that Ironwood started to leave but not before saying"oh and by the way I'll try to calm the public and get them back on your side, I owe you that much," as he said that he walked into the elevator and left.

"thank you" Ozpin said under his breath

* * *

Ruby found her self in some forest she did not recognize, in the middle of a clearing it seemed, she was confused as to what was going and did the only thing that she could and started walking.

It didn't take long till she heard the ear pitching scream coming from deeper in the forest, Rubys huntress training kicked in when she heard and used her speed semblance to get there.

When Ruby made it there she saw something that almost made her throw up, on the ground was her own body, except it was horribly mangled, her eyes were clawed out with them laying next to her head, her tongue was cut and was no where to be seen, her entire chest was open with most of her guts scattered everywhere, with the only thing still her chest was a few rib bones and somehow a still beating heart.

Before Ruby was actually about to throw up and run the hell away she felt a warm embrace surround her and woke up, it was all a dream

Ruby woke to see that Yang was in bed hugging her, before she could ask why Yang already started to speak "I woke up from my nap and saw you crying so I got in bed with you to calm you again"

Yang always did this when Ruby had bad dreams, she is always there to keep Ruby in check, she really was the best sister Ruby could ask for.

"You wanna talk about it, you've been having a lot of bad dreams lately"

"i would love to buy I always forget them when I wake up" this was a lie Ruby just didn't want Yang to worry over it.

After saying that it finally hit Ruby that Weiss and Blake were gone and that it was dark out."where are Weiss and Blake and what time is it" Ruby asked

"it's around seven thirty, they probably went to get dinner, I'm sure they'll bring us something just lay back down and get some more sleep you look terrible".

Yang got off her bed just as the intercom went off with Goodwitch starting to speak"attention all students starting from tomorrow the strict schedule will end and all of campus will be open after classes, but still no one is allowed to leave school campus any attempt to do so will be severely punished, thank you for being patience during this rough time."

"finally" Ruby said as fell back to sleep, hoping to have a calm rest and that life would go back to normal, little did anyone know that would never happen and everyones lives would change dramatically especially for one Ruby Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 deserves it

Its been a weak since the strict schedule had been lifted and for most students life is manageable, but most still hate the restricted access to the city they are at least able to have a social life.

That is except for the anti social leader of team RWBY who didn't really hang out with anyone besides her team and team JNPR, but still they all had lives, other friends, while Ruby usually went to the city to do whatever she wanted but that was not an option right now.

This was especially true for today, it was five o'clock on a Friday, normally Ruby would go into town and go to a local cafe and a shooting range, but instead she was in her dorm room alone with nothing to do but watch TV.

Ruby was channel surfing and stopped when she saw Ironwood talking to the people of Vale in the new memorial zone set up after the massacre in the area," This is truly a dark time for the people of the Vale, and for mankind in general, to have an attack on one of the major cities attacked like this is truly tragic and you have my condolences, however the way the people of Vale have been reacting have been terrible. I know that a lot of people hate Professor Ozpin and Beacon Academy right now, but people you are failing to realize that without them even with my fleet being here I can guarantee that the death toll would be in the thousands, so I ask you is attacking and blaming hunters and huntresses the right move."

As Ironwood finished his speech there was a mixture people cheering and people booing him at the same time as the image changed to two newscasters," That was the speech that General Ironwood gave today addressing the growing hate of huntsmen in Vale" the female finished as the male stepped in" although the speech seems to have moved the general public opinion it makes you wonder why it took him a month to respond, anyway in other news..."

Ruby who was silently watching the news could only think" I hope this stupid lock-down ends soon."

After this Ruby went back to channel surfing while wondering what her friends were doing,"Blake's probably in the library, I know Yang's hanging out with her other friends totally doing "school appropriate activities," Ruby didn't even think about Weiss she knew she was sucking up to some teacher or something like that. And she never hanged out with team JNPR without one other person from her team being with her.

Ruby just ended up pulling out a weapons magazine that she hadn't read yet and went through it

it didn't take a long time to read, only taking about twenty minutes and Ruby was out of things to do so she just put her cloak on and leaving her scythe in the room she decided to just walk around the school.

[Line Break]

After around half an hour of seeing what Ruby expected to see jut walking around the school she ended up going to the cafeteria to get something to eat and would go back to the dorm and hope that Yang or Blake, hell at this point she would take Weiss.

Ruby got her food and ended up sitting down at a table near a man and women talking just to eavesdrop and see if they would talk about something interesting.

At first nothing they just talked about their families and some other stuff she didn't care about until they started talking about a delivery" so when are you taking that dust to the city" the man said "oh shit I forgot about that what time is it," the women said in a worried tone " almost six, why you gotta leave soon"

"ya in about fifteen minutes, don't I'll be back by nine worry" upon hearing this Ruby knew what she was going to do.

Ruby left before the pair realized that she was eavesdropping on their conversation and decided to go over to where all of the airships were being held.

On the way Ruby was having a battle in her mind deciding if she should really do this or not, "this is against the law if I get caught who knows what Ironwood will do me," but the other side of her mind that was winning was saying" screw that we've been board for a month, we deserve this for saving that ungrateful city".

Ruby arrived to the docked airship to see that the female pilot had somehow beat her there" how the hell she do that" Ruby though to her self.

Either way it didn't matter her ship to the city was right in front of her all she had to do was find a moment the workers weren't looking and risk it, and in less than a minute she saw her chance and took it, using her semblance she rushed into the back of the ship as fast as she could without leaving any rose petals behind like she usually did.

Ruby appeared to have gotten on without noticing and quick hid behind some crates of dust ready to leave.

It only took a few minutes before the airship took off, and Ruby was in her way back to the city of vale.

[Line Break]

By the time the ship landed Ruby was full of fear, and excitement from what she was doing and how easily it would be and how easy it would be to get caught if she screwed up

As the doors on the ship opened, and workers came in to get the supplies off Ruby knew she had to be faster to get off unnoticed this time, so after a minute she saw her chance and shot off as fast as she could go flying by right next to the workers

By the time they had noticed something zoom by them she was already gone with everyone questioning what happened, except that is for the captain who just ignored it and started barking orders at the workers "it was just the wind don't worry about it and get back to work we need to be done by eight thirty so we can be back by nine."

Ruby made a mental note to be back to the ships before eight thirty, nut first was the weapons shop to buy things for crescent rose

Ruby ended up buying more rounds for her gun and some paint to redesign crescent rose I tiny bit to give it more flair

after that Ruby went to the late night cafe that she would always go to, only to find that the place was closed with a sign saying "may not open for a while"

Ruby getting bummed out as she realized the most likely reason why the place is closed as she walks to memorial of the breach

When Ruby got there she could finally see the destruction that was caused and all the graves that were there with all the flowers and gifts people left them

Ruby felt so bad as she felt responsible that all this happened and that if she could have done anything different to save these people she would do it.

As she was about to leave and head back to ship she could hear what sounded like two people fighting and went to see what was happening

Ruby followed the noise till she got to an alleyway at the back of the memorial just to see something that really angered Ruby, in the back of the ally was a well dressed man who was beating what appeared to be a defenseless looking teenager

Ruby rushed over there as fast as she could tackling the man to the ground shouting" what the hell do you think you're doing"

The well dressed man was having a hard time getting up, he obviously really drunk all while yelling at Ruby" what the hell am I doing, what the fuck do you think you're doing I'm just teaching this hunter sympathizer what happens when you pick the wrong side"

Ruby turning her head to the boy hoping to see he was fine met a completely different sight, while he was beaten up with bruises over his chest that wasn't the worst he was gagged, his eyes were clawed out, all of his fingers and arms bent back the wrong way, and all of his toes had been cut off

Ruby tried to find any kind pf life in the boys body looking for a pulse and trying to revive him to no avail, he was dead and nothing could be done

By this point the man finally found his way back to his feet and noticed just what Ruby was "wait a minute you're a goddamn huntress aren't you, of course you are n regular person could have rushed in so fast if you were, you are one right?" the man asked

Ruby didn't even notice that he was even talking though and was still to shocked, she has heard about death and that this type of thing wasn't uncommon in the world, but this the first time shes actually seen a dead body

The man visible getting more angry that he was being ignored so he spoke again" well either way your a huntress or support them so you don't deserve to live it's the only way to atone for your failure," He said this while pulling out a blood stained dagger out from the suit he was wearing and started walking towards Ruby

Ruby was more angry and disgusted then she had ever been in her entire life, seeing the worst of humanity, something snapped in Ruby as the man was about to stab Ruby in the back she used her spread and grabbed the hand the knife was in and snapped his arm back getting the dagger right in the mans neck, Rubys first kill

The man fell to the ground his body twitching furiously trying to stay alive blood pouring out of the hole in his neck till his body went still with a pool of blood was around him

Ruby fell to her knees ready to throw up for what she did, she ended up talking out-loud to herself" I didn't mean to I just reacted, I didn't want him dead no one deserves that, right'

She was having a battle in her mind trying to cope with what she said to no avail only realizing now that she had to get back to the airship or she would be even more screwed, so she started to run back at top speed while repeating the same three words to keep her moving. He Deserved It


End file.
